marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Secret of The Heroes
'''Spider-Man: Secret of The Heroes '''is an upcoming 2014 film that will star Logan Lerman and Tyler James Williams as the lead roles. It will be based on the Amazing and Ultimate Spider-Man universes. It is also similar to the miniseries known as Spider-Men. The movie will be released in 2D, 3D, and 4D/Smell and Feel effects. The movie is set to be released on August 29, 2014. Plot As a young child, Peter Parker (Logan Lerman) had lost his parents. After getting bitten by a spider and promising to avenge his uncle, he becomes New York's friendly wall-climber, Spider-Man. As he defeats many villains and foes, and saves everyone on different occasions, Peter discovers new secrets about his past that change his life. But when a new villain, Max Dillon/Electro (Adam Hicks), attacks the town, Peter must defeat him once and for all. When Electro explains that he was electrocuted by a nuclear breaker in Osborn Industries, Peter tries to talk him into stopping, but fails. Electro bribes Peter and gives him two choices: keep fighting as a hero to New York or give up and discover the ''true ''secrets of his past. Peter chooses the first choice and attacks Electro, but gets injured before he could attempt to fight. Right when Electro leaves, Peter begins thinking about what Electro had said. He wanted to find the secrets he had been searching for, and he began wondering if Electro would come back again. Peter's girlfriend, Lina (Selena Gomez), who knows that he's Spider-Man, gives him some advice on not listening to Electro, since he's only trying to trick Peter. Peter agrees, and they share a passionate kiss. After a week, Electro returns, once again trying to destroy the city. On cue, Peter swings in wearing his Spider-Man suit, and begins fighting him. Due to Peter's focus and strength, Electro is defeated. But before Peter can land another punch on him, Electro reveals that Peter's father was a military officer, and part of Peter's memory jogs back. He remembers seeing his father getting killed by a man similar to Electro, and right there, Max reveals that his father, Symbiote Electro, destroyed the ship that Peter's parents were flying on. Max also reveals that he was supposed to become Electro, since it was in his blood. At those words, Peter attacks Max, but he releases his electric abilities and zaps Peter. Peter falls to the ground and when as citizens keep fleeing the area, Lina spots Peter and runs to him. But Lina was too late, and Peter falls unconscious due to the intensity of the electricity blast. To ensure that Peter is fully unconscious, Electro zaps Peter again, but instead Lina jumps in to protect Peter, and she also falls unconscious. When Peter and Lina wake up, they find themselves in Brooklyn, with Peter's Spider-Man suit still on. As they walk around, people are surprised to see Spider-Man, despite the fact that Peter has been here several times as Spider-Man. Peter runs to a public washroom and changes his clothes, which he found in a store. Peter tells Lina to stay in a safe area, while he looks around for answers to where they are. As soon as Lina nods, Petr runs out to an abandoned dumpster and begins sneakily climbing on to buildings. Once Peter reaches the top of a building, he begins sprinting so fast that no one can see him. But right when Peter jumps on to a large building, he bumps into someone and almost falls, but the other person grabs him before he does. The unknown person pulls Peter up, and only then does Peter see that the man is wearing a black and red Spider-Man suit. Peter calls him the Symbiote Spider-Man. The man (Tyler James Williams), questions Peter by asking him why he's jumping onto buildings. Peter states that he's the only real Spider-Man in this world, getting the teen confused. Before they can continue their conversation, a man known as the New Goblin begins attacking the buildings and city. Peter gets consfused, since there is also a New Goblin in his universe. Category:Movies